<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trust your heart by Batty_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503117">trust your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue'>Batty_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейс никогда не говорил с Алеком о том дне, когда они провалили призыв Валака и потеряли воспоминания Клэри. И никто не говорил об этом с Джейсом, к его величайшему облегчению.<br/>Пока Магнус не упомянул о том, что они могут снова повторить ритуал, и избегать этой темы у Джейса больше не осталось возможности.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trust your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633268">trust your heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae">jillyfae</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ячейка Бинго: Двойное свидание</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Печенька, — Магнус умолк, словно не до конца был уверен в том, что собирался дальше сказать, и Клэри склонила голову набок в ожидании.</p><p>Джейс решил, она не привыкла видеть, как Магнус подыскивает слова.</p><p>Алек чуть нахмурил брови — видимо, наедине с ним Магнус тоже делал это не часто.</p><p>Магнус вздохнул и попытался снова.<br/>— Если хочешь еще раз попробовать вернуть свои воспоминания, до меня дошли слухи из Спирального Лабиринта, что Валак, похоже… восстановил форму.</p><p>— Быстро он, — произнес Алек почти невыразительно, и Джейс подумал, а что если… нет, это глупо. Алек постоянно испытывал вину по поводу и без, вопрос лишь в том, <i>насколько </i>виноватым он чувствовал себя из-за неудавшегося тогда призыва.</p><p>— Он — один из Высших Демонов, — пожал плечами Джейс, и все посмотрели в его сторону. — Я искал информацию о нем после того раза. Он не является Падшим Ангелом, но все равно считается Принцем. Таких, как он, всего несколько.</p><p>В голос Алека просочились гордые нотки.<br/>— И все же Магнусу удалось его сдержать.</p><p>— Он едва не убил Джейса, — наконец заговорила Клэри чуть более тихим, чем обычно, голосом.</p><p>— Но <i>на свободу</i> он не вырвался, — заметил Джейс.</p><p>Клэри зыркнула на него.</p><p>— Что? — широко развел руки Джейс.</p><p>— Ты чуть не <i>умер</i>.</p><p>Джейс пожал плечами.<br/>— Но это не делает Магнуса менее впечатляющим.</p><p>— О, благодарю, — Магнус отвел руку в сторону и склонился на стуле, изображая поклон.</p><p>Джейс фыркнул, щиты Алека еще немного треснули, губы изогнулись в едва заметной улыбке.</p><p>Когда Магнус вел себя как высокомерный ублюдок, Алеку <i>нравилось</i>. Когда Джейс вел себя как высокомерный ублюдок, Алек смотрел на него так, будто хотел прибить на месте. Может, потому что за Магнусом Алеку не приходилось разгребать после того, как тот вел себя как высокомерный ублюдок?</p><p>А если и приходилось, Магнус знал, как поднять ему настроение. </p><p>Но это не его дело.</p><p>Джейс наклонился вперед, адресуя свои следующие слова Клэри.<br/>— Не делает менее впечатляющей и тебя. Ведь это тебе удалось его рассеять.</p><p>— У нее настоящий талант в том, что касается протыкания вещей, — голос Алека звучал сухо, но выражение лица оставалось мягким. Джейс чувствовал, как все еще напряжены его плечи, знал, что он и близко не был таким беззаботным, каким казался, но Алек точно не обрадуется, если Джейс ему на это укажет.</p><p>Клэри моргнула.<br/>— Спасибо?</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — любезно и абсолютно искренне кивнул Алек. Джейс понятия не имел, как ему это удалось, невозможно было так ответить, не звуча при этом глупо или саркастично. Но нет, Алек хотел сделать Клэри комплимент и был рад, что она это понимала.</p><p>Джейс едва заметно покачал головой. <i>“Ты такой чудной”.</i></p><p>Алек вскинул брови в ответ. <i>“Кто бы говорил”.</i></p><p>Джейс пожал плечами. <i>“И то верно”.</i></p><p>— Они опять это делают, — прошипела Клэри, и когда Джейс снова переключил внимание на нее, увидел, как она наклонилась к Магнусу. — Как думаешь, это лайтвудовская фишка или <i>парабатайская</i>?</p><p>— Все вместе, — Магнус тоже наклонился в ее сторону, достаточно близко, чтобы чокнуться своим бокалом мартини с ее стаканом холодного чая. — С Изабель они тоже так делают, но с ней они все же иногда перебрасываются обрывками слов.</p><p>Клэри задумчиво хмыкнула, а затем кивнула в знак согласия. Джейс подавил желание показать ей язык.</p><p>Алек фыркнул.</p><p>Магнус послал ему воздушный поцелуй.</p><p>Джейс закатил глаза в сторону Клэри. <i>“Да они не лучше!”</i></p><p>Клэри широко ему улыбнулась. <i>“Как и мы”.</i></p><p>Разве не замечательно?</p><p>— Спешить незачем, — в голос Магнуса вернулась серьезность. — Но если что, дай знать. Это будет тот же самый ритуал, однако демон может запросить другую плату. Валак обожает всякие тайны, секреты, сокровища. В этот раз ему может понадобиться нечто совершенно иное.</p><p>— Будет ли хуже из-за того, что мы… — Клэри сглотнула. — Из-за того, что я пыталась убить его в прошлый раз?</p><p>— Вряд ли, — пожал плечами Магнус. — Это не особо агрессивный и злопамятный демон, ему просто очень нравится все знать, владеть через свою коллекцию воспоминаний кусочками этого мира, которыми больше ни один другой демон не сможет обладать. Именно поэтому я изначально и выбрал его, чтобы сохранить твои воспоминания.</p><p>— Не то чтобы Валак считал кого-то из нас угрозой. Мы ведь даже не знаем, <i>как</i> его убить, — произнес Алек. — Он и распыленным-то недолго останется, а мертвым и подавно. Вряд ли короткое пребывание в Пустоши что-то значит для буквально Демона Теней. Поговаривают, что он сам — <i>часть </i>Пустоши. Для него это, должно быть, как приятный отпуск.</p><p>В этот раз фыркнул Магнус, но не в знак возражения.</p><p>— Плюс заклинание призыва и сдерживания крайне обстоятельно, — Джейс широко улыбнулся, когда Магнус поднял на него бровь. — Я же сказал, что искал информацию. Та Медуза в центре пентаграммы — защитный символ под названием <i>горгонейон</i>, и Валак особенно уязвим к нему, потому что они оба господствуют над змеями.</p><p>Магнус поднял свой бокал для очередного тоста, на этот раз в честь Джейса.<br/>— И золотая медаль достается блондинке.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Джейсу не удалось скрыть сарказм в голосе, так что он совершенно не удивился, получив от Алека пинок в лодыжку. Джейс его проигнорировал. — Все это означает лишь, что призыв обычно…</p><p>Джейс затих. Он чуть не сказал “безвреден”, но тогда Алек подумает о том, что их первая попытка такой не была и что виноват в этом он один. А Джейс понятия не имел, как убедить Клэри в том, что обычно они действительно знали, что делали, не заставив при этом Алека чувствовать себя еще хуже из-за того, насколько они облажались, когда впервые ее встретили.</p><p>Рот Клэри странно скривился, когда он замолчал, и Джейс вздохнул. Она явно уже и сама все это поняла.</p><p>Не то чтобы это было так сложно.</p><p>— Вам нужно позвать Саймона, — Алек оборвал предложение резче, чем обычно, словно проглотил то, что хотел еще сказать. — Для пентаграммы.</p><p>— И Люка, — Джейсу удалось произнести это, не сверкая на Алека глазами за то, что украл у него идею прежде, чем он успел озвучить ее первым.</p><p>Клэри нахмурилась.<br/>— Но тогда нас будет семеро. Это уже не пентаграмма.</p><p>Алек моргнул в ответ. <i>“Очевидно же, ты не захочешь, чтобы я участвовал”.</i></p><p>Магнус и Клэри продолжали таращиться на него, и Джейсу пришлось проглотить веселый фырк.<br/>— Не думаю, что твоя попытка уклониться от участия была очевидной для кого-то, кроме тебя.</p><p>— А, полагаю, должна была, — вздохнул Магнус. В глазах мелькнул золотой отблеск, когда он переключил свое внимание на Джейса. — Но чрезмерно развитый комплекс вины у Александра не объясняет, почему уклониться пытаешься ты.</p><p>Алек открыл было рот, явно собираясь возразить, что его комплекс вины находится на совершенно приемлемом уровне или что-то в  этом духе, но затем закрыл его и обратил свой хмурый взгляд на Джейса.</p><p>— Он же не захотел брать мои воспоминания в прошлый раз? — пожал плечами Джейс. Он надеялся, что отчаяние, испытываемое им после того двойного удара — от демона, решившего, что Джейс никого не любит достаточно, чтобы его воспоминания <i>шли в счет</i>, и от Алека, до смерти напуганного тем, что любит Джейса, — не просочилось через связь. Или, что еще хуже, отразилось на лице, являя себя всем присутствующим. — Кажется, включать меня снова немного рискованно.</p><p>Судя по тому, как внезапно застыла Клэри, и донесшейся от Алека волне тошноты, он с треском провалился.</p><p>Черт.</p><p>Алек подался вперед, но Магнус опустил ладонь ему на руку, останавливая прежде, чем тот скажет что-нибудь, с чем Джейс, скорее всего, не сможет справиться. Джейс привык испытывать к Магнусу благодарность за Алека практически ежедневно; было немного странно в этот раз чувствовать благодарность за себя самого.</p><p>— Ритуал прервался на полпути, — произнес Магнус медленно и осторожно, словно разговаривал с испуганной лошадью. Джейса немного раздражало то, как приятно звучал его голос. — Почему ты решил, что ему не нужны твои воспоминания? До меня он тоже не добрался.</p><p>— Он меня пропустил, — сглотнул Джейс. Он был уверен, что увидит лицо Алека, когда до него дойдет очередь, но Валак просто… перескочил через него. Словно все, чему его учил Валентин в детстве, оказалось правдой, истиной. Что он не знал, что такое любовь, что не способен был на нее, что все, что он чувствовал к семье Лайтвудов, к Алеку — его брату, половинке его <i>души </i>— все было лишь ложью, в которой он убеждал себя сам, убеждал так часто, что и забыл, что это ложь.</p><p>Но демону лучше знать, тот взглянул на него и сразу понял, что все его драгоценные воспоминания были заблуждением, не любовью.</p><p>А потом Алек отверг саму мысль, что Джейс может быть тем, кого он больше всего любит, словно и Алек это тоже знал, знал, что они вовсе и не были настоящими <i>парабатаями</i>, знал, что не может довериться Джейсу. Иногда Джейс убеждал себя в том, что Алек отвергал саму сущность влечения, что дело было в Алеке и его страхах, а не в Джейсе и его ошибках, убеждал себя, что Алек на самом деле его любит, любит… но.</p><p>Иногда все, что он мог вспомнить, — лишь это отрицание, и неважно было, что стало ему причиной.</p><p>Никто не сомневался в том, что Иззи больше всего любит Алека. Никто не сомневался, что Алек этого заслуживает, никто не впадал в панику от необходимости это признать.</p><p>— Джейс, — голос Алека прозвучал резче, чем обычно. И прежде чем Магнус или Джейс успели остановить его, он развернул свой стул и притянул Джейса к себе, сжимая в сильных, крепких объятиях. И невозможность вывернуться из них оказалась именно тем, что Джейсу было нужно.</p><p>Он еще успел мимоходом порадоваться, что они ужинали у Магнуса, а не в общественном месте, прежде чем наклонился вперед и прижался лбом к плечу Алека, выбрасывая из головы абсолютно все мысли. Он чувствовал через связь, как быстро бьется сердце Алека, чувствовал, как сильно сжимаются его руки, вторя напряжению, пусть тело Джейса и расслабилось.</p><p>— Знаешь, кто такой уроборос? — Магнус говорил очень четко и почти нежно. Интересно, как долго они молчали, как глубоко он ушел в себя.</p><p>Джейс кивнул.</p><p>Он почувствовал, как Алек кивнул у него над головой, повторяя его движение, чтобы убедиться, что Магнус увидел.</p><p>— Знак уробороса можно использовать для усиления сдерживающего заклинания. Конечно, вечно просуществовать пентаграмму он не заставит, но срок ее продлит существенно. </p><p>Магнус замолк, давая Джейсу время переварить информацию.</p><p>— И это змея, так что Валак более уязвим? — спросила Клэри.</p><p>— Угу, — подтвердил Магнус. — Если Валак активирует этот символ, подкрепляя пентаграмму кругом, любой особенно талантливый или могущественный маг…</p><p>— Вроде тебя? — вновь перебила его Клэри с улыбкой в голосе.</p><p>Услышав <i>звон </i>хрусталя, Джейс догадался, что Магнус вновь в знак согласия чокнулся с ней бокалами. Он почувствовал, что улыбается, совсем легонько, представляя выражения их лиц — мягкое подтрунивание и преувеличенный блеск ложной скромности.</p><p>— Хороший маг может заставить Валака ответить на две просьбы по цене одной, так что он никогда не будет следовать полному кругу во время ритуала. Вместо этого будет отклоняться и перепрыгивать.</p><p>
  <i>О.</i>
</p><p>Джейс почувствовал, как заливается румянцем стыда — <i>“ко мне это не имело никакого отношения”</i> — однако прежде чем смог пошевелиться или сказать хоть что-нибудь, Алек сжал его в своих объятиях еще крепче.</p><p>— И справедливости ради стоит сказать, что “любит больше всего” — это все хрень собачья, — заговорил Алек, и голос его звучал на удивление твердо, Джейс не просто его слышал, он <i>чувствовал </i>его у себя в груди. — Мы обсуждали это с Магнусом, демон не может такое знать, любовь так не работает — <i>больше</i>, <i>меньше</i> и тому подобное. Это будет тот, о ком ты думаешь <i>прямо во время</i> церемонии, какими бы ни были к нему в этот момент твои самые сильные эмоции.</p><p>— Обычно ответ правдоподобен, — Магнус мурлыкнул в знак согласия. — Потому что его подсказывает сам вопрос, и ты <i>думаешь </i>о том, кто для тебя важен. Но иногда одного вопроса недостаточно, чтобы направить твои мысли этим путем, и тогда демон заберет воспоминание о том, за кого ты переживаешь или даже на кого злишься — о любом, кто вызывает в тебе самые сильные эмоции и первым придет в голову.</p><p>— Так я увидела маму, потому что волновалась и искала ее, а не потому что она моя мама, — Джейсу было слышно, как ерзала на стуле Клэри, пока говорила.</p><p>— А Изабель, скорее всего, радовалась, наблюдая, как ужасно я флиртую с Алеком, — согласился Магнус. — А не потому что Алек для нее важнее Джейса или Макса.</p><p>Алек провел рукой вверх и вниз по спине Джейса, и когда снова заговорил, голос его звучал мягче и светлее.<br/>— Я никогда не сожалел о любви к тебе, Джейс. Просто не понимал, что <i>“больше всего”</i> значит, и как мне пережить признание в своих чувствах перед посторонними.</p><p>— Если Валак снова попросит воспоминания “о том, кого я люблю больше всего”… —  продолжил Магнус так мягко, тепло и нежно, что Джейс вспомнил, насколько же тот на самом деле стар, — я, скорее всего, подумаю об Александре. Но я так же могу вспомнить Рагнора, потому что он умер и у меня никогда уже не появится о нем новых воспоминаний, поэтому каждое из тех, что остались, теперь для меня еще ценнее, чем прежде.</p><p>У Алека из горла вырвался болезненный звук, и Джейс высвободился из объятий, вытирая слезы и мотая головой, чтобы успокоиться.</p><p>А затем ему пришлось тряхнуть ей снова, потому что Алек взъерошил ему волосы и сами они обратно не легли как надо.</p><p>Алек не стал тянуться к Магнусу, чтобы обнять его, как обнимал Джейса, несмотря на то, как явно ему этого хотелось, но все же вытянул руку и мягко накрыл ей ладонь Магнуса.</p><p>Магнус моргнул, а затем повернул запястье, переплетая вместе их пальцы.</p><p>Джейс кашлянул.<br/>— Простите, за испорченный ужин.</p><p>— Ничего подобного, — Магнус отрицательно махнул свободной рукой, каким-то образом умудрившись не расплескать свой напиток. — Но, может, в такую ночь не помешает дополнительный десерт?</p><p>У Клэри загорелись глаза, она выпрямилась на стуле.<br/>— Шоколадный?</p><p>— Ваше желание — закон для меня.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>